


Unexpected client

by rapalacha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapalacha/pseuds/rapalacha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have a new client. Someone they both like and both care about. How can this influence their investigation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected client

It was a nice clear morning and the air smelled like spring - even in the normally so disgustingly polluted city center. John breathed in. He enjoyed this feeling, it left him almost lightheaded. Such a simple thing as breathing and yet nobody ever appreciated it enough. He walked in a brisk pace, quickly approaching Baker Street. When he was about to get his keys and unlock the 221 door, he realised there was someone sitting on the steps in frot of the neibouring house. It was a young women, very beautiful women, actually. But she looked like she didn’t feel well at all. John immediately switched into the doctor-mode, croutching down to look in her eyes.  
“I’m sorry, miss. Are you all right?” he asked and she, dizzily, looked up and said  
“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you. Just a bit dizzy, but that’s nothing” But she wasn’t very convincing. John didn’t buy it either.  
“ehm...Hello, I am John Watson. I’m a doctor. Would you mind if i took your pulse to see if you’re OK.?”  
“Well, if you insist.”she smiled weakly “I’m Clara. Nice to meet you.”  
“The pleasure is mine” John replied politely smiled genuinely at her but then focused on counting her heartbeats against his wristwatch.   
“Your pulse is quite weak and thready. Has this ever happened to you before?”  
“No, never. But I’ve been feeling a bit off lately. I thought I’m just coming down with something.”  
“I see. So you did have some other symptoms than?”  
“Just headache, and I’ve been tired. But really I will be fine.” She said and tried to stand up but John stopped her with a steady hand on her shoulder.  
“Yes, you will be fine. But at this moment, you are not. I bet your blood pressure is really low and it could be a problem. You need at least rest and hydration. Is there someone I could call for you to pick you up in here?”  
“No, I am here for a bussines trip, alone that is. But I can take a cab to the hotel.” she offered.  
“No, you need someone to check up on you. This is not a hospital-worth problem but it could be if not properly treated and monitored.” he said, thinking. And than got an idea.  
“Actually, I do have a solution. I Know this is a little akward and all, but I do live here, just behind this door, and you would be deffinitely more comfortable at my couch than on the street.”he said but immediately stopped himself and cried out”God, that sounded dirty, didn’t it. i’m sorry. But I really mean it.”  
She just smiled a bit and nodded.   
“No matter how dirty, sounds good to me. The stone I sit on is getting a bit cold anyway.” She said and started to get up again, but this time John didn’t stop her and extended his arm to support her instead.  
“Very slowly. We don’t want you to faint just in my arms. Let me help you. And try to take deep breaths.” He advised and together they slowly make their way up to the 221B appartement.

“OK. just this way, please.” he said and critticaly eyed the appartement. No strange bodyparts on the kitchentable, no weird smells and noises and most importantly - no coat. That meant no Sherlock. Thank God.  
“Sit down in here. There we go.”John helped Clara on the couch and piled up several pillows on one end.  
“Best if you lay down and I will elevate your feet. This should help.”   
She let herself lower to the lying position with her feet up on the cusions.  
“Perfect. Now, I am going to get my bag and I would like to check your blood pressure to see what we are dealing with. OK?” John said   
“OK” she agreed and John left to get the bag.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short starter. Let's see how you like it and then I post the rest...


End file.
